vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
128107-why-wildstar-failed-a-tough-love-opinion-from-a-fan
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- /thread | |} ---- ---- You do make valid points. But if you compare the WS end game content to the WOD endgame experience you'd notice. Yes WS is flawed. However WOD more so. WS felt like there was only a lil to outside of raids. While WOD had nothing, absolutely nothing. The main issue that made WS feel worse then it was would be the quick decline in player base. If WS wasn't losing it's income so rapidly I'm sure it'd been addressed far better and far sooner. The only thing Wow has going for it is it has 90% of the MMORPG player base. Though an aggressive ad or promotion campaign would have helped get the player numbers back up. Wow is losing a Million a month. People forget things. A commercial here a banner ad there. You'd be surprised how much it helped. Also WS had easily the smoothest MMORPG launch I ever seen. Bugs were getting fixed very rapidly. Your right Kezra there were flaws at end game. However watching a launch it was clear the developers had both the will and ability to listen and fix issues. The problem with the bigger flaws is lack of resources. Which was likely a result of the bad timing of the game launch it self. I still believe if WS launched at the announcement of the Wow Selfie patch it'd really have killed Wow. (Gotta hit Wow at it's weak point not it's strong point.) Edited June 17, 2015 by Merku | |} ---- ---- ---- I will never not be bitter that all these things were improved and people still refused to acknowledge the game. :( | |} ---- Edited June 17, 2015 by Madda | |} ---- Let me politely disagree. Wow announced it had an expansion coming out. BEFORE WS ANNOUNCED IT'S LAUNCH DATE! Anyone who's kept tabs on WOW would tell you Wow has not produced a quality expansion since wrath of the lich King. Two terrible expansions in a wow. The odds in the next expansion being bad was pretty high. The thing though. The interest in wow sky rockets when an expansion launches. Or is about to launch. It's pretty much the player base hoping an praying the new expansion won't be garbage again. And the only way to know is to actually play it. WS could have waited. Wait until it was in a downturn. Just keep costs to a minimaul. Hell do more testing an closed beta testing. Sometimes it's a bad idea to be the first to win a race. But the fact is WS launched a lil before WOD released. People flocked to WS then they immediately drifted to WOD, and even when they realised WOD was garbage they didn't U-turn back to WS because they forgot. Poor promotion can sometimes do more harm than low quality. Flaws aside WS was not lacking in the quality department. Look I'm not saying that WS doesn't have flaws. However what I'm saying is the failure isn't solely do to the game itself. Let me ask you something. How did you hear of WS? How many WS commercials or Ads do you recall seeing? Did you first hear of WS from a commercial or did you just stumble upon the really old youtube video or talk about it on some website about MMORPGs? When I talk to my co-workers. People know of Wow. They know of Elder scrolls online. The moment I say Wildstar they look at me and ask. "What console is that for?" | |} ---- Dude I feel you